A Childs Redemption
by Yurushi-chan
Summary: Draco has been sent on a mission. The problem? The Dark Lord doesn't expect him to succeed. Faced with Death or Imprisonment Draco has to make a choice, but when his only sure fire plan ends up including a toddler boy-who-lived, how will he survive? DxH
1. Toil and Trouble

**AN: **No I have not abandoned my other stories I am simply adding another to the collection. ^_^ Hope you guys like this one. Oh and I re-wrote this from my story Youthful eyes.

**A Childs Redemption**

**By **Yurushi-chan

**Chapter 1**: Toil and Trouble

Draco stared at the bundle of clothes on the floor. What in the world just happened? This wasn't right...! He paled and his hands shook violently as she sank to his knees. God they were going to kill him!

Draco had been assigned a mission by the dark lord. A mission that could literally make or break him. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Voldemort did not intend for him to succeed. His mission was supposed to be doomed, he was supposed to die or be sent to Azkaban, his future ruined. It was a suicide mission.

And…It was supposed to be punishment for his fathers failure in obtaining the full prophesy.

Draco idolized his father, he knew it wasn't the mans fault, it was that dammed Harry Potter! The fucking "savior" had messed up everything. If it wasn't for Potter, Draco's family would not be the ones suffering. The Dark Lord did not forgive mistakes easily, and Draco had to take the fall this time. He didn't really want the dark mark, he would have preferred to stay neutral, it would have been the smart thing, the Slytherin thing to do…to just wait for the winner then join them. But the Dark Lord did not accept such decisions. To not choose a side would have been just as traitorous as choosing the light. And that wouldn't have even mattered except his mother and father already bore the Dark mark.

So he suffered through the initiation and endured the brand being sealed into his ivory skin. For his parents.

His had assignment…his suicide mission was to kill Harry Potter. The golden boy would have more eyes on him for protection then the minister of magic himself. He knew that just as well as anyone. To make things worse they were both in Hogwarts. The old castle had hundreds of protection wards that could not be broken easily because they were tied to the current Headmaster, only dormant when a new headmaster was being chosen. If he used a dark arts spell then the Hogwarts wards would either deflect it, or signal the headmaster. He knew very well he didn't have the hate to execute the killing curse, and anyways dark spells wouldn't kill instantly. These were the only type of spells that would kill without delay, in which the Headmaster could reach, and possibly save the target.

He didn't have the insane state of mind needed to stab his rival either, he was not like his aunt Beletrix in that he could kill so gruesomely. So that left potions. Potions that he had to brew himself.

It had taken a whole month to brew Gregory's Unctuous Unction, he had worked on it tirelessly because his father (who was in Azkaban anyways) and godfather had been forbidden to help him. He didn't buy it because one had to make it themselves for it to work properly. Once the drinker had consumed it, they would believe that whomever gave the potion to him or her was their best friend.

It was perfect because it wouldn't kill the student so it would not alert the Headmaster. At the same time, once Harry completely and totally trusted Draco he could lead him off the grounds and to a place where apparition was possible with the password he had learned last year from Professor Snape. It was a very small point, impossible to apparate into with out being totally splinched, but it was perfect for disapparation side long or otherwise though it too would alert the headmaster.

So the plan was quite simple.

_Part one_: Draco would corner the dark haired target an empty class room, and shove the vial down the boys throat. After which the target would follow Draco and believe that the blond was his best friend, and that he would never lie to him.

_Part two_: Using the newfound trust of the Boy-who-lived. Draco would lead him to the disapperation point at the very edge of the Hogsmead gates.

_Part three:_ Draco would use side long apparation to bring Potter passed the wards and allow the death eaters(namely his aunt Belatrix, or his mother) to finish the job.

Part one went with out a hitch. Draco had sent a hex that had split the bottom of Potters bag and sent all the boys stuff spilling just as the second bell had rung. Then as Draco thought he would, Potter sent his friends ahead and went to gather his stuff. Once the halls were clear Draco emerged from his spot in a darkened corner, hit Potter with a weak Confundus Charm, then shoved his rival into an empty class room and shoved the vial into his mouth.

That was when things started to go awry. Instead of going into the appropriate trance, Dumbledores golden boy shrunk…and shrunk…and shrunk…until there was nothing left but the pile of clothes and school robes on the floor.

God what was he going to do?

A movement caught his eye and he focused back on the pile. What the? Draco swallowed and crawled closer. Nervously he reached out and pulled away the top most layer.

"Where did you come from?" he whispered upon discovering a child who couldn't have been older then two culled up in the pile of clothes. The child was silent, and shivering. It blinked open it's eyes and Draco felt his blood run cold. He knew only one person who had eyes that shade of green.

"P-Potter?" he stuttered incredulously. Hands still shaking he reached for the child but pulled away when it made a sound of distress and flinched.

Though he would never admit it to anyone, for it would literally be the death of him, Draco had always had a soft spot for children. He had only actually interacted with one once, two years ago. It had been a muggle child, so small, and helpless, it had been about the same age as the one in front of him now. His father had taken him with him on a mission on the Dark Lords orders. It was supposed to give him a taste of what he would be doing once he too took the dark mark.

He had been forced to watch as Death eaters tormented the child after it had watched them raped then killed it's mother. He hadn't really thought of it until now, but perhaps those screams were the reason he wanted to remain neutral in the first place. To kill so thoughtlessly…so heartlessly? It seemed so easy when his aunt had done it, but when he had been told to kill the father…he just couldn't do it.

The teen ran his fingers though his blond hair in frustration--this wasn't him. He wasn't usually one to think of the moral aspect of his decisions; he just did what he needed to, and damn the affect it had on others. That was the Malfoy way.

Could he really do this? It was one thing to hand over Potter for torture and death--Potter, whom he had feuded with since first year. Yet it was entirely another thing to send them a helpless child, even if he wasn't the one finishing the deed.

Panicking, he gathered the child and clothing in his arms, murmuring random soothing words as the toddler struggled. He had two choices, he could give the little one over to the death eaters, or he could fess up and beg Dumbledore for protection. There were a number of pro's and cons to either side.

If he took this young Harry to the death eaters, he didn't think he could live with himself. The difference between the teen and this child was so distinct, like they were different people almost. It was difficult to see the arrogance of Dumbledore's golden boy when looking into those innocent emerald eyes. He knew it wasn't gone, that this was still the same person…but… The confliction tore at him.

The danger was nearly just as real if he chose to go to Dumbledore. He ran the risk of being sent to Azkaban for trying to kill the wizarding worlds hero. Was he willing to possibly make that sacrifice, for some one he hated no less? It was his life or Potters at this point. He knew he was ruined on either side he chose, but was he ready for that public humiliation?

"M'srry, m'srry, m'srry!"

Draco looked down startled. The little boy, his rival, was trembling in fear, tears running down his face as he mumbled something with a child's accent.

"M'srry, m'srry, m'srry!" he choked out in Draco's arms.

Then it hit him, Potter was apologizing! He was saying he was sorry! Those were two words Draco couldn't remember hearing from the green eyed boy in all the years he'd known him. He then made the mistake of meeting those teary eyes.

"Shit…" he muttered, still shaking himself.

To repeat, they were going to kill him.

There was only one thing for it, and though he was half sure it nearly as suicidal as going to the dark lord, it would be for sure less painful, physically at least.

Anyways he was a Slytherin, and Slytherins turned anything they could to their advantage. This could be used as an advantage, If he sided with the light, or at the very least with Harry Potter then if they won he would have many new connections opened. He would have to cut all ties with his family, but that was ok it would keep them safe. As long as he made it obvious he was betraying his patents, that he "wanted" them to pay for making him take the fall…then Voldemort would likely leave them alone.

He took a deep breath and made his choice. "Come one Potter." he murmured as he left the class room. He glanced around, grateful when he found the halls empty. Every one would still be in class which made it the best time. He steeled himself and carried the child towards the Headmaster office. When he reached the stone gargoyle he was surprised when it jumped aside for him almost immediately with out any kind of password. He stepped on to the rising stairs letting them lift him to the door. Cold sweat dripped down the back of his neck as he opened him mouth to ask for entrance.

"Come on in Mr. Malfoy." said and aged voice before Draco could utter a sound. Draco set his face smooth and awkwardly pulled Harry to one arm to open the door. It was then the blond realized how incredibly light the child was, even for a three year old.

Holding back a frown Draco stepped into the office. He found the Headmaster sitting at his desk his elbows rested and his hands clasped on the surface. When Dumbledore saw them his eyes widened in actual surprise.

"So this is how it turns." the wizard muttered as he stood and walked around to the front of the desk. "You wished to speak to me my boy?"

Droco narrowed his eyes, the old man knew something. He banished his suspicion, the man may have been nosey, but he was forgiving, he had accepted Severus after all Perhaps if he was honest he too would get a second chance. "I need you help." he said bluntly, shifting the weight in his arms.

"So it would seem, may I presume this…" he gestured at the child. Draco followed the gaze.

"This is Potter…" he winced as the babe whimpered. God how had pompous Potter turned out to be so meek? He should be acting like a spoiled brat.

The old man nodded his eyes wise with understanding. "Ah.." was his vague response. He then went silent, obviously waiting for Draco to continue.

This was it. He couldn't really turn back now but what he said would determine how he was treated among the light. He could Pussy foot it, a cowardly thing to do, and let the old Codger choose the safest path for him. Or…he could make the decision himself by stating what he wanted flat out. He knew what would be best in the long run. He could not let Dumbledore believe he had full control over him.

"I...I don't want to be a death eater…" he confessed gritting his teeth. The headmaster smiled at that. Of course he had, the son of two key Death eaters had said they wanted to switch sides.

"Is that so…" he said lightly, his eyes twinkling. Draco barely refrained from rolling his own.

"Yes." he said more resolutely. "I…can't kill, I can't do what they want…not even to Potter." he confessed. 'Especially with him like this.' he thought shaking his head and tightening his grip on the babe if ever so slightly.

"That was the assignment…to kill Potter…but I can't. Not even if I wanted to. He knows that…he wants me to fail so he can kill me myself." He admitted, more to himself then anyone else. Suddenly the door burst open. Draco had his wand out ready to strike, but paused when he saw who it was. 'Severus!' He thought paling, surely the man would tell the Dark Lord of his betrayal. That would not be good this early. He needed to plan more first before he was revealed a traitor.

"Headmaster! I believe Mr. Malfoy is making his move. Neither he nor Potter were in my class... he…" Snape froze only then realizing who was in the room. The mans eyes widened and a very light hint of pink stained his cheeks, obviously embarrassed for not checking who was in the room.

Draco meanwhile felt his mind scrabbling for a reason his godfather would rat him out. Did the dark lord want him in Azkaban rather then torture him himself?

"Thank you Severus for keeping me informed, but as you can see, I have the matter in hand, young Mr. Malfoy here has decided to switch sides." Dumbledore responded gently.

It clicked then, it was obvious now, "You're the spy!" Draco couldn't help but hiss in realization. The child whimpered again and Draco brought his focus back to him. He murmured some nonsense words urging him to calm down.

When he looked up both men were staring at him. Dumbledore was practically glowing with happiness, and Snape looked rather disturbed.

"What?" Draco snapped feeling extremely embarrassed. It was almost comforting to find his Godfather was still on his side, yet it made him nervous too. Snape would still have to report the failure to the dark lord he was sure.

"Is that child…Potter?" Snape asked, eyes wide. He seemed slightly panicked, of course his position had been reviled, and the child he hated was now much too young, so he had good reason.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, though I'm not quite sure how that came about." he looked at Draco questioningly.

Draco had the grace to look properly ashamed, if not for his actions, then for his mess up. "The potion didn't work like it was supposed to." he mumbled a small blush creeping up on his own cheeks.

Snape shook his head frowning "Explain." he ordered. Draco looked away, his godfather was going to be so pissed, he knew it.

"Part of my plan was to have potter dink Gregory's Unctuous Unction." he admitted quietly, he shifted the babe again. "Something seems to have gone wrong when I brewed it though because this was the result."

Severus glared at him but Draco refused to meet his eye. "I want to see the ingredients you used, and the place you brewed later he drawled in obvious annoyance. Draco couldn't help but wince

"The question is what we should do now…" Dumbledore intervened in wisely. "Mr Malfoy, would you be willing to take veritaserum?"

Draco paused. Veritaserum? Well, this was bigger then he thought if Dumbledore wanted to be so absolute. Having been firm in his decision, and having nothing to hide he nodded.

Some unknown signal sent Snape from the room, likely to get said serum and Draco sank into one of the few chairs in the office.

"Perhaps it would be best if I held Harry while you are questioned hmm?" Dumbledore stood and held out his arms making it clear that it wasn't a suggestion. Perhaps he wanted to be sure that Harry did not become attached to him before the headmaster was sure of his loyalties, it was had to say. Draco was surprised when he felt reluctance to hand the child over, nonetheless he did as he was told.

The moment Harry was in the elderly mans arms he started to fuss.

"M'srry, m'srry, m'srry!" he chanted tears dripping from his eyes as he struggled to be set down. His chin was tucked to his chest and he looked as if he expected to be struck.

"Now, now Harry my boy. It's alright, no one will hurt you." Dumbledore tried to sooth him, though his own eyes seemed troubled. Harry would not be consoled.

"What's wrong with him?" said Draco stoically, he refuse to show how much those cries of terror pierced him. "He did the same thing when I first picked him up."

Dumbledore simply shook his head. "I do not know." he said worriedly. The apologies became a bit louder, and nothing the old man did seemed to make things any better.

"Let me try."Draco pulled the child away. Immediately the cries ceased and the boy trembled quietly in the blonds arms.

"It seems you'll have to hold him after all." His eyes were no longer twinkling.

Draco snorted, 'As if that isn't obvious.' he thought annoyed

The old man ignored him and crouched to Harry's level.

"Harry do you remember me?" he asked gently. The only response he got was further crying.

Dumbledore straightened as Severus returned, striding into the room gracefully, his robes billowing out behind him as always. "I have the vials sir." he said stiffly.

Draco straightened in his seat as the greasy haired man approached him. Their eyes met and for a brief moment Draco could see the worry in his teachers eyes. Then the coldness of indifference returned and Draco obediently opened his mouth. He felt Severus drip three drops carefully, and saw him back away out of the corner of his eye. The blonde felt the potion take effect immediately, his muscles going slack as he sunk almost bonelessly into the chair, a sort of fog taking over his mind. He couldn't think clearly at all in the haze and barely registered that Harry was still on his lap.

"What is your full name?" Snape asked stiffly.

"Draconis Lucias Malfoy" was Draco's loose response.

"What was your mission assigned to you by the Dark Lord"

"To kill Harry Potter."

"Why are you in the headmasters office?"

"To ask for protection as I join Harry Potters side"

"Why to you want to switch you alliances?"

"To live, and so I do not have to kill the innocent."

The look Snape gave the headmaster barely registered in Dracos fogged mind.

"Will you protect Harry Potter?" that was Dumbledore.

"So long as I do not have to kill the innocent." Was Dracos answer.

Snape then dripped the antidote into his mouth and Draco felt his awareness return.

"It would be wise to have Poppy look Harry over." commented Dumbledore. Snape snorted and Draco unconsciously pulled Harry closer to his chest. He frowned inwardly once he had realized what he had done and forced himself to loosen his hold. This was Potter, Draco had to remember that, Even if he was a little kid now, didn't mean he wasn't the spoiled ass he had grown up to know and loathe. He grimaced and focused on the situation.

Snape nodded and went to the fire place tossing some floo powder from the mantle into the flames before sticking his head in.

"Afterwards, it might be best to take him to his home. He would be safest there, especially in this vulnerable state." At Draco's questioning look he explained. "There are blood wards there, no death eater could get to him so long as they intended harm."

Draco nodded, it made sense to him. "Professor Snape might be able to fix him." he said shrugging. It was a reluctant suggestion, because he knew that once Porret returned to normal, his decision would weigh on him.

Dumbledore smiled. "Perhaps, if he can figure out what went wrong." he allowed.

Then Snape was back again and Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the fireplace.

"What has that boy gotten himself into this time?" the woman asked half worried, half exasperated.

"I assure you Poppy, he had no choice in it." Dumbledore tried to sooth her.

Pomfrey scowled "That boy has been in the infirmary at least ten times more then any student." she argued frustrated. "Now where is he?" she glanced around as if expecting him to show himself.

"Over here." said Draco stoically. The woman bustled over and gasped.

"He really has reverted." she said worriedly. She then took in Harry's meek state and her demeanor darkened considerably. "Have you done anything to him?" she snapped at Draco darkly, glaring at him suspiciously.

Draco knew immediately what she was insinuating and scowled. "Nothing other then turning him to a child." he said coldly. He noted that his harsh voice caused Harry to tremble further. Pomfrey stared at him for a moment before turning her suspicious look at the other two men in the room.

"No one in this room has harmed him Poppy." Dumbledore promised her.

The woman clicked her tongue disapprovingly and raised her wand to cast her usual diagnostic spells. The raised piece of wood sent the child into another bout of apologies. Draco frowned did Harry really believe that Pomfrey would hit him? The woman eyed him again but cast the spells quickly before tucking her wand away. "This can't be right…" she muttered crouching, as Dumbledore had, to Harry's level.

"What is the problem?" Albus inquired.

Poppy shook her head. "Physically Mr. Potter looks like a small three year old, or maybe a large two year old but according to my diagnostics he is about five. He is also extremely malnourished and dehydrated which may be part of the problem of his size. He also has multiple lacerations on his back and stomach as well as several hair thin fractures through out many of the bones in his body. If I'm right, then he has been starved and beaten... recently too."

Draco blinked. How was that possible? He hadn't one anything but pick Potter up, it couldn't have been his fault.

"Perhaps…" everyone turned their attention back to Dumbledore. He seemed older and more weary then usual, and his eyes had a worried look to them.

"Headmaster?" Severus inquired when the old man did not continue his thought.

"He may have reverted exactly to his age of five. Albus continued. "His relatives…I knew that Petunia had difficulty accepting her sisters abilities, but I did not believe that she would hold those prejudices against her orphaned nephew." he said sadly.

Everyone stared incredulously, but it was Pomfrey who exploded. "You mean to tell me Albus, that these wounds may have been caused by his own blood family!?"

"I am not positive Poppy." Dumbledore argued pinching the bridge of his nose. "But if that is the case, I owe a great deal to Harry."

Draco couldn't help but stare, mouth agape as the headmaster admitted his folly. The great and powerful had made a mistake, and not only that but had quite possibly sent The-Boy-Who-Lived into danger, abuse even. He collected himself and glanced a Severus whom was ash white. His father had mentioned that his godfather had gone through abuse himself at the hands of his muggle father. To add salt to the wound, the professor had quite possibly added to the misery of abuse. The young malfoy heir took a moment to examine how he himself felt. He found that he was actually quite shocked. Like Severus, he had come to believe that Potter had been spoiled as a child, given all he wanted for defeating the Dark Lord. It was quite a rocking experience to discover all he knew about his rival was a façade. But…he amended, he couldn't be sure.

"We must know the truth." said Dumbledore, mirroring his thoughts. "Severus, would you please go, after your classes of course, to number 4 private drive and look over the house hold?"

Draco's godfather nodded knowing a dismissal when he heard one and exited the room. Just what had Draco done to deserve this torture, he wondered. Well besides being a total spoiled prat of course, that was a given.


	2. Trials of Truth

**A Childs Redemption**

**By Yurushi-chan**

**Chapter 2: Trials of Truth**

Severus Snape was not a happy man. They year had barely begun and already his world was being twisted and reversed by one Brat-who-lived. Was he doomed to never have a peaceful year as long as Harry Potter roamed the halls of Hogwarts? He prayed to what ever Deity existed that it wouldn't be the case. He sighed quietly to himself before casting a discreet tempus charm only to find that he had at least fifteen more minutes of watching inadequate Hufflepuffs destroy expensive cauldrons...joy.

'One would think...'he reasoned, his eye twitching as one Josh Kevinson added a diced Drapeweed Bulb too early. '...that the students would learn to follow directions after three years of having potent liquids explode in their faces.' He barely held back an annoyed groan as said student was covered in an itchy goo, his cauldron spilled over the floor.

"Ten Points from Hufflepuff!" snapped the thoroughly irritated teacher. "Miss Gregory if you would escort Mr. Kevinson to the hospital wing." he ordered. The Two third years rushed out of the room, with a quick "Yes Professor Snape", leaving him with the sticky mess on the floor. He narrowed his eyes then waved his wand banishing the slop and setting the standard pewter cauldron upright. Used to such interruptions the class hurriedly went back to their own work before their harsh Professor could take anymore points.

By the time ten more minutes had passed, he had sent no less then five more Hufflepuffs to the hospital wing, all with various aliments from their ruined potions. Frustrated with the students incompetence he released them early for once. Luckily it had been his last class of the day and he wouldn't have to deal with any more annoying adolescents until the marrow.

Severus set his jaw determinedly and set off at a swift pace to the Headmasters office. When he arrived, he found Draco asleep with a toddler Potter in his arms in a chair by the fire, and Dumbledore pouring over documents at his desk. He glanced down at his employers rested hands uncomfortably, the blackened fingers looking somewhat worse then they had this morning. He cleared his throat announcing his presence. The headmaster looked up his eyes weary, making him look older then normal. "Ah Severus my boy, your ready then?" The potions master nodded.

"I thought that I might start by asking a few questions of his friends." He suggested. Severus Snape understood why the headmaster would ask him to do the investigating. He out of all the staff had the most experience. He had dealt with many first year Slytherins who came from abusive situations, or had had at least a hard time at home.

Abuse came in many forms. Neglect, harsh words and physical violence were just some of the more well known. Some children who had Death Eater parents were made to sit under the Cruciatus, and Imperius curses for short periods of time. It was supposed to teach them discipline or some such nonsense. Others had been forced to take poisons that messed with their minds, and others still had been forced as little children to watch the torture of muggles. There was a good reason why Slytherins wore their cold masks.

And beyond all this Severus understood the pain first hand. It would be easiest for him to recognize the signs as such. He knew well that one type of abuse could not compare to another, it was evil to harm a child in such a way period. Wizarding children were especially protected by law. To hurt or to destroy a child was to destroy the wizarding worlds future after all. Most parents who hurt their children usually thought themselves above the law.

To add to the reasons he was doing this, because he would not do this with out something in return; the truth. He was beyond curious about this situation, had he truly judged wrong when it came to the boy? Was he truly not as spoiled as Snape had come to convince himself? Previous evidence, namely Potters impudence towards the potions master himself, did not lead him to believe he was in the wrong.

The green-eyed brat had not been meek and submissive as far as he could tell, he argued protested every step of the way when it came to detentions of house-point deductions...But then...Severuse had never been physically violent with the child. And besides that… He knew very well how it felt to be on the other end of the stick so to speak, and he could well remember doing all he could; to hide what vulnerabilities he had from the world. and would never wish it on another, not even Harry Potter, whom he felt was the very epitome of James son.

It was obvious to him that the first step was to find the truth was to find out about Potters home life from his closest friends. Normally Snape might have questioned them alone but in this case Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger would be more likely to answer his questions with the Headmaster present.

"Very well." agreed Albus. "I shall send a note with a house elf shall I?" Snape nodded and sank into the chair opposite his godson.

Now there was a matter he had tried to avoid thinking of. This was going to be very difficult. He had barely maneuvered Belatrix Black away from binding him to help Draco an unbreakable vow, but that had not kept them from forcing him to prove his loyalty by swearing on his magic that he would do everything in his power to help Draco in what ever his godson requested of him for the duration of the year. He would be there to supply the blond with what ever was needed. Narcissia and Belatrix had made a mistake however in thinking that he would inform the boy himself of the oath.

So Draco had remained ignorant and Severus had been safe. It was not that he didn't' want to help his godson, he had after all helped raise the boy, and felt that Draco was one of his few loved ones. But he could not sacrifice himself, his position for such a mission, not if he could possibly get Draco safely to switch sides.

And yet…here they were...with a Baby-boy-who-lived. He had nearly had a heart attack when he had first seen his godson carrying the brat. He could only pray that what ever the potion had done was not permanent or they were all doomed.

A knock came from the door puling Severus from his musings. The headmaster bid the knocker to enter and in came Potters two friends. Snape massaged temple before standing up and gesturing for the two of them to sit.

"Sir?" questioned the red head who was casting slightly freaked out glances at the sleeping Malfoy and the child.

"Pay them no mind, we shall explain in a moment." the dark haired man said smoothly. He really did not want to do this, just because he was the most experienced in such matters did not mean he wanted to be the one who had to listen to the stupid excuses of these idiotic children. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger I have a few questions for you if you don't mind?"

"Not at all Professor." Replied the girl as she sank into the chair her teacher had previously occupied. She elbowed her friend in the ribs and he quickly nodded and sat in the seat next to her. Despite his agreement Ron still looked defiant.

'We'll start with the easier question then.' Severus thought "Have either of you noticed anything odd with Mr. Potter after summer holiday at his home?" his voice was much softer then usual for he knew he was unlikely to get anywhere otherwise.

Both seemed undecided as to weather or not they should answer and it wasn't difficult to guess why. After all, he was the golden trios least liked teacher in the school. The "Snarky Bat of the Dungeons" the "Greasy Git Potions teacher". He had in fact built a reputation for doing everything in his power to make one Harry Potter miserable. So it was was not hard to understand why they were reluctant to disclose any of their friends weaknesses to him.

"Please answer as best you can." The headmaster chose to intervene. "We have reason to believe that Mr. Potter May have been abused whilst living with his relatives." The two friends exchanged a look of worry and the red head even went as far as to turn accusing eyes onto the headmaster.

The girl however, was quickest to speak her thoughts. "That does make sense…" she blurted out looking some what frightened at such implications. "I've read a good bit about abuse, mum and dad have to be kept aware incase any of their children patients show signs of stuff like that." She paused for a moment as if to gather her thoughts before continuing. "It actually fits… He is always really skinny when we first see him after summers, some times he is really pale to, like he hasn't seem much sun. I-I always thought it was just stress." She admitted her eyes tearing up slightly.

To both adults surprise it seemed that Ron had made his own observations. "Kids who're abused and stuff, they don't like physical contact do they?" he asked suddenly. At Severus' confirmation he nodded. "Yeah, Harry has never initiated a hug or nothing, when mum hugs him I've seen him pull away right quick every time. I went out pat him on the back once back in first year and he nearly jumped out of his skin. I just thought he didn't like people touching him, never thought 'bout why." He stopped looking as if he was going to say something he'd rather not think about. "I went to see him after a quiditch match once. Caught him while he was showering… I completely forgot it till now because we had a party after…but…" Ron licked his lips. "I think I remember there being a bunch of stripes across his back, like scars or something…" he stopped there shaking his head.

"God I didn't even think…I mean how could they…"

"Have either of you ever been to Mr. Potters house?" Seveus asked the second question not having the patience to deal with the child's guilt. To his surprise however, it seemed that the boy had an answer yet again. His hesitation prompted Severus to speak. "I assure you what you say in here, if it was against the law or rules will not be used against you in anyway." he said quickly urging the freckled boy on. He had not expected such observations from the two, it seemed they saw more then he first thought…still there was a very good possibility they were only thinking of these things to make them fit what they had heard, one of the reasons he had not wanted to tell them what was wrong at first.

"Well, I did once back in second year." Ron hesitated again and glanced at Dumbledore who gave him a nod of encouragement. "Well...you remember the flying car? The one that Harry and me crashed into the Womping willow?" Ron flinched at his own words. " Well, back in summer after first year, Fred and George had this great idea that we should use it to pick up Harry. You see, he had promised to owl me that summer but I got worried when no letters came. I remembered that on the train that he had said that his Aunt and Uncle absolutely hated him. I thought they might of kicked him out or something see?"

The boy was full throttle into his tale now. "Well the twins figured how to get the thing running and we headed over. When we got there, it was horrible, poor bloke." the boy paused and Hermione rubbed his arm soothingly it seemed as if she had never been told this story. "There were bars on his window, and he looked so thin, w-we pulled the bars off with the car and the twins went to get his things, apparently they were locked in a cupboard or something. So anyways we busted him out and took him home." Ron finished. There was a silent pause in witch he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What's this all about anyhow? Why now, after all these years are you so worried?"

Severus had no answer for the boy, he too had similar questions. If it was true, and Potter had been mistreated by his family, then what could be said about they who had not seen it? I t unnerved him that a student in his care could have been missed in such a situation. So he ignored the boy and his question and moved on, "And you Miss Granger?" he prompted. She shook her head.

"No, I asked if I could come for a visit once, we really don't live that far from each other, maybe an hours drive. He said it wouldn't be a good idea. I would have called him last summer but, well after Ron shouted at Mr. Dursley over the phone, I didn't think it would be a good idea either."

Snape eyed the two students thinking over what they had said carefully. He was trying to keep an as objective viewpoint as possible. He searched his memories for any indication that the student in question feared his relatives and to his shame realized a few key points. Potter had never gone home during winter break in all five years he had attended Hogwats…and he could remember at least once when he had heard the boy begging to stay at school for the summer. Still, he would need hard evidence if he was to completely accept this.

"The child…" he pointed to Draco and Harry. "…is your friend…"and with that he turned towards the fireplace, purposefully ignoring the students reactions.

"You will have to use Arabella Figgs floo Severus, I have already informed her of your visit." Albus called after him. The potions master nodded then grabbed a good handful of powder from the pot on the mantle then stepped into the green flames. He stated the address clearly before tossing the powder down and disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

Arabella Figg was sitting on her sofa with her beloved cat on her lap when Severus arrived. She gave him a crooked smile and offered him tea which he refused. He looked the older woman over wondering if she had any of the information he was seeking.

An hour or so later he left the house with hardly more facts then he had arrived with. She had been the one assigned to watch over the boy? It was no wonder Albus had been so ignorant of the situation; the woman was obviously beyond incompetent! How was she supposed to give accurate monthly reports, when the squib only saw Harry, at most, once a week? Still, he had learned; that the Dursleys usually left Harry in her care often three or even four times a week before he had begun attending Hogwarts.

He strode down the street, his frustration building. At least he would be able find some truths here, there were always signs in the home…always.

It took less then a minute to reach Number Four Privet and he was quick to knock on the door, eager to get this over with. It was a woman who answered and it was only then whom he realized who had actually been Potter's care taker. It had been one thing to hear it, but entirely another to see the woman face to face once more.

"Mrs. Dursley?" he inquired snidely. He actually had little problem imagining Tuney Evens loathing Lilly's child. She had been insanely jealous of her sister and that jealously had morphed into a deep rooted hatred. Why Albus thought the chosen one would be safe with her was beyond him and he would be sure to confront the wizard upon his return.

She frowned as she looked him up and down obviously not recognizing him. Well, it had been well over fifteen years since they had last seen each other. "Who are you, one of them?" she snapped rudely. Severus felt rather defensive at her tone, though he knew he should have expected it. "I am not sure what you mean." he waved the accusing tone away." I am the potions master of Hogwarts and.."

"I was right, your one of those freaks!" She interrupted looking rather horrified. Severus glared. A freak? He begged to differ.

"Mrs. Dursely!" he began defensively. "I…" To his ire he was once again interrupted.

"Neither me, nor my husband want anything to do with…your kind!" Severus felt his eye twitch.

"None the less, I am here to speak with you about the happenings with your nephew." He snapped right back at her. Petunia Dursley glanced around nervously. He was willing to bet she was embarrassed at his presence on her door step.

"I told you, we're not interested." She repeated her voice rising in agitation. Severus would have none of it.

"Madam. I assure you, I am not leaving until I have the chance to speak with you."

She sighed a bit defeated. "Very well, but get inside before the neighbors become curious." She relented, though looked at him as if it was his fault he had not come in sooner.

He allowed himself to be ushered inside and took his time looking around the lounge as she made herself comfortable on the couch. He looked around carefully not wanting to miss a thing. Strangely, it was something about the pictures bothered him. He just couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

"Now what has that boy done this time? I'm honestly surprised I didn't get a house call much sooner." Severus rose an eyebrow at that.

"And why is that Mrs. Dursley?" he asked decided not to sit, but rather stand in front of her.

"Well, you can't tell me he is not a trouble maker." She scoffed, smoothing out her flowered skirt as she spoke. "He never even tries to finish the few chores while at home, always complaining about one thing or another. If he can't finish things at home there no way he could at school. Failing most of his subjects at that freak school of his I'll bet too, the lazy idiot."

Severus shook his head. "That is not why I am here." He disagreed. He wasn't sure he liked how the woman spoke of Hogwarts, or him. Annoyed with her rude comments he decided to just be done with it. He discreetly pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. He had decided ahead of time he was going to the beginning first.

"**_Legilimens_**!"

_Petunia Dursley had just set out her little Dudders things for breakfast, her boy sitting in a high chair as his father drank his morning coffee. "Watch him for a moment, wont you sweetums?" she called to her husband as she walked down the hall and to the front door. The milk should have been there by now. She open the door and was about to retrieve them when she saw the basket…and the child with in._

_Motherly instinct immediately over took her and she gathered the basket into her arms. The poor thing, but what was it doing out here? She went inside leaving the milk for later. "Vernon?" she called as she walked back into the kitchen. "Look what I found on the front porch!" she said showing the large man the bundle._

_"What in the world?" he said, his normally beady eyes wide in shock. Petunia sat the basket on the table and pulled the babe out and into her arms. As she held the child close she could smell he needed his nappy changed, and did not notice the letter slip to the floor._

_Vernon, however saw it and snagged it from the tiles. He read it over, his demeanor becoming increasingly darker the further he got. "Petunia?" he shouted, red faced as he finished._

_Petunia turned away from the counter, finished with changing the baby, walked over to her husband a confused look on her face. "What is it?" she asked frowning slightly at his tone. He simply held out the letter to her. She set Harry down and took it whilst he crossed his arms._

_Once she was finished her face was pale white and she was looking at her husband frantically. "Maybe he will be normal." She suggested, though her tone was heavy with doubt._

_The next few days flashed by as Severus looked on. He saw them give the child the second, smaller bedroom. And take care of him, albeit grudgingly. Then two weeks later, Severus saw the change._

_"You FREAK!" the beefy man shouted purple faced into his almost two year old nephew face. The child began to cry._

_"You do not do such things in my house! Scared my boy near to death you did! Hovering that bear over his head!" he slapped the child across the face as Petunia watched on, disdain obvious in her eyes._

_"**We** feed you, **and** cloth you, and **this** is thanks we get?" the man was huffing and puffing now. "I'll have none of it in my house!" he growled and roughly shoved the toddler into the cupboard beneath the stairs._

_Severus pushed forward a few years._

_Petunia was sitting in the kitchen sipping tea as she read a book. Beside her Young, four year old Harry stood on a stool at the counter, chopping onions. Already Severus could see the obvious signs of abuse. A black eye, bruises about the arms, and when he looked closely he could see signs that the child's wrist was likely fractured._

_He watched on in horror as Harry accidentally cut his hand. Petunia heard his cry of pain and zeroed in on him. "You nasty little thing!" She screeched angrily. "Blood all over them, you might as well have ruined my best cutting board too!" she complained shoving the child to the floor. She dumped his work in the bin and spent the next hour scrubbing the board clean. When her husband got home she immediately told him what happened. He knew he would not have to review Vernon Dursely's memories to know what would happen because Petunia just watched as he laid fist after foot on the child's breaking body then shoved him into the cupboard. He knew now that this was the reason for the current Harry's hurts. The match was exact, Albus had been right._

_Again Severus pushed forward. He went though memory after memory, and eventually started skimming them, not wanting to seem any more details._

* * *

Finally Severus pulled out, shaking in anger and sick to his stomach. He looked around the living room again, but this time he knew what was wrong. It was as if only one child lived there. Pictures covered the walls, most of a very pudgy child who he knew now as Dudley Dursley. The others were of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

Wanting one bit of solid proof he stood and strode past the now unconscious Petunia Drusely. She would have a massive headache when she awoke, but he did not care in the least. He went on to the stairs and glared at the small door of the cupboard. Steeling himself he wretched it open and looked inside. Sure enough there was a small coat stained reddish brown with what could only be dried blood. A sour smell met his nose, and he would bet it was from Potter wetting himself when locked inside for days on end.

Severus could feel his heart beat quickly as he stomped up the stairs and to the only door with multiple locks on it. He yanked that one open too and stared on in sorrow at the pitiful excuse for a living space.

He turned lightly green from the nausea that had built up from the memories. They hit much, much too close to home. He hurried out of the room then out of the hose. This was wrong, totally and utterly sick and wrong. No one deserved this childhood; he could not even wish it upon the Dark Lord himself. It was too cruel, much too cruel. Severus would see the Durselys hang for this. He stumbled in his hurry fro Arabellas house. HE did not knock he simply went in.

"Severus?" The old woman called after him, but he did not respond. He simply grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the mantle and tossed it in before stepping in himself and vanishing.

He forced his mask down as he arrived back in the head masters office. He forced himself to be calm and collected. The teens and child were still there when he arrived, though he knew that it had been hours since he had left. It had been dark when he had crossed back to with squibs house. Albus it seemed, had been speaking with them.

Four eyes turned on him expectedly and he could suddenly feel the weight of the situation on his shoulders again. He hoped that Dumbledore had a pensive ready.

The Durselys would pay, he would make sure of it personally if he had to.

Severus bit his cheek in an uncharacteristic display of discomfort.

"It is worse, then you have feared Albus." He said darkly looking at the ground as he spoke, his hair curtaining his face, hiding his absolute fury. He heard the students moans of grief and the headmasters disappointed sigh.

"Then I must work hard to make what amends I can…" Albus said, his voice quite though Severus knew him to be just as angry as he.

Yes…the Dursleys would not get away with their sins, they would pay.


End file.
